Communist Party of CyberNations
The Founding of the Communist Party of CyberNations New Workers Front Event When the Socialist Workers Front disbanded, there remained a few die-hard SWF-ers who refused to change in game Alliance Affiliations, and also remained relatively active on the SWF Alliance Forums. Shwampy, Tim Taylor, and a few others, banded together to form what was interpreted as an SWF Reformation, the New Workers Front. A few members of the Norden Verein raided this new alliance, although it was later announced by NoV leadership to have been an unsanctioned attack. Haraldur's Idea Haraldur, the founder of the Libertarian Socialist Federation, started a topic in the LSF Forums shortly after the New Workers Front Event. In effect, he stated that he wanted to create a new alliance, but do it in a smarter way than the NWF did. He proposed a new Leftist Alliance, based upon Marxist-Leninist principles, following in the footsteps of ICSN, ICP, and SWF. Not a reformation, but a moderate Leftist alliance, whose purpose, among other things, was to bridge the growing gap between the Socialistic Empire and the Libertarian Socialist Federation. Haraldur proposed the new alliance, the Communist Party of CyberNations, become a Protectorate of the LSF, before the formation is announced. Volunteers Haraldur asked for ten volunteers to join him in setting up this new alliance, and among the first to sign up for this expedition were Demokratikos and Azreal, who volunteered for the positions of Foreign Commissar and Party Secretary, respectively. Haraldur, having come up with the original idea, proclaimed himself Party Chairman. These first eleven volunteers are considered the co-founders of the CPCN. Getting Started Demokratikos created the forums for the new alliance, and Haraldur wrote up the first draft of the Constitution. The actual vote to form the CPCN ended on September 8th, although the announcement of the formation came a few days later than that. Scooby Dooby Doo of the LSF posted their declaration of Protectorate over the CPCN at around the same time that Haraldur posted the declaration of formation on the Cybernations forums. The First Month In the first month of the CPCN, many major events occurred, that the fledgling alliance had to address. GWIV Largest among them, the Fourth Great War, or the Unjust War. The CPCN voted to stay out of GWIV, for obvious reasons. Socialistic Empire Protectorate Demokratikos, Comrade Foreign Commissar, approaches Silent, Pablo, and other high-ranking -SE- officials about -SE- possibly announcing Protectorate over the CPCN. After about a weeks time, their vote has concluded, and it is announced. The CPCN has the Protection of the two major Leftist alliances at this time. Nuke Rogue Another major event was an LSF Member, RedTerror, posting on the LSF that he was going to go nuclear rogue, and asking for targets. The LSF failed to report this to the CN world, causing much disgust in the integrity of some of the members. A hacked account posted screenshots of the LSF forums on the CN forums, revealing the rogue threat. RedTerror was forced to go nuke rogue without saving up a war chest, and thus was mostly unsuccessful in his attacks on the top Norden Verein nation, Reich Zealand, and Nueva Vida member, Acamas, who is hated by many LSF-ers. Spy Ring The Nov reveals that they had discovered a top-secret Leftist Spy Ring founded by Haraldur, and involving numerous current LSF members and LSF expatriates. This was also one of the instigators of the Nov-LSF War. Haraldur, inactive on the CPCN forums at this time, was voted down from his Party Chairman position due to the spy ring incident and his inactivity. Constitution of the Communist Party of CyberNations Mission Statement The first aim of the CPCN is to spread the teachings of Marxism and its derivatives, through CyberNations and to encourage organization within CyberNations, which fits the ideals of Marxism. The second aim is to be a meeting place between all Leftists of CyberNations, for cooperation and protection, discussion of theory and otherwise the building of camaraderie. Article 1: The General Assembly Article 1.1 The Party is ruled by the General Assembly (GA). Each member of the General Assembly has one vote. All members of the Communist Party of CyberNations are guaranteed the ability to vote within the GA, with the exception of those on trial. Article 1.2 The General Assembly has the power to create new legislation, modify past legislation, and propose amendments to the Constitution. The GA will operate under the guiding principle of democratic centralism. That is, the results of votes must be obeyed by all within the organization. Criticism of the outcome of votes must be kept within the GA. Article 1.3 To become law, legislative proposals must receive the support of a simple majority (50%+1) of all votes cast. Article 1.4 Constitutional amendments must receive the support of a super majority (67%+1) of all votes cast. Article 1.5: Voting Procedure Article 1.5.1 Votes and the discussion about votes will occur in the same topic. There will be no duplicate topics. Any such topics will be merged into the official topic by a moderator. Article 1.5.2 Votes will not be done using polls. Votes will be done within the posts of those replying to the topic. It is the duty of everyone to make sure votes are counted correctly. It is the responsibility of the Party Secretary to check all votes for consistency. This is to help ensure that voters read through the entire topic, and so that voters may change their votes if they so wish, based on further developments. This is also so that it can be seen who voted for what. Article 1.5.3 Votes will be organized within the posts of voters, initially, in this format: Yes: 0 No: 0 Abstain: 0 or some equivalent. More options may be added if necessary. If an overwhelming majority votes a certain way, and it becomes mathematically impossible for the outcome to change, the vote has passed. This is determined by the Census Officer. Article 1.5.4 Votes which are not urgent and which do not keep any outside parties waiting have a time limit of 72 hours. This limit can be waived by the Party Secretary or the Party Chairman if it is apparent that more discussion is necessary. Votes on treaties with other alliances are limited to 48 hours. Urgent votes are restricted to 12 or 24 hours, or some other appropriate limit, depending on the situation. The following do not qualify as urgent: Declarations of war on alliances not already at war with an ally or not already planning to attack or harm us, or indeed harming us. The following people can decide whether a vote is urgent: the Party Chairman and the Party Secretary. Article 2: The War Council Article 2.1 The War Council is made up of the Party Chairman, the Party Secretary, the Comrade General of the People's Army, the Comrade Lieutenant General, the Foreign Commissar, the Deputy Foreign Commissar, the Central Planning Commissar and the Deputy Central Planning Commissar. Article 2.2 During times of war or when a vote of the GA is passed awarding it with a supermajority, the War Council gains absolute power until such time as the situation ends or their period of power is ended by a vote of the GA succeeding with a supermajority. Article 3: Code of Conduct Article 3.1 CPCN members are forbidden from attacking another CPCN member. Article 3.2 It is forbidden to attack a non-CPCN member, unless that person is unaligned or in an alliance of less than five. Article 3.3 All elected positions are accountable to the General Assembly, except in times of war. Any person elected to a position of authority within the CPCN can be removed with a vote of the General Assembly that had a simple majority after 72 hours. Article 3.4 No member may say anything outside of the CPCN private forums that contradicts or endangers the CPCN or its decisions. Article 4: Positions of Authority Article 4.1 All positions of authority have administrative powers, with the exception of Moderators. Article 4.2 With the exception of Moderators, all positions of authority are voted on once every month. Article 4.3 Elections will take place to decided who will fulfil the following positions Party Chairman, Party Secretary, Census Officer, Recruitment Commissar, Comrade General, Foreign Commissar, Central Planning Commissar. Elections will take place on a monthly cycle. Elections will start three days before the first of following month. Nominations will last for 48 hours. Voting will last for 72 hours and will start once nominations are complete. Members may run for more then one position but they may only fulfil one. It is the duty of the Party Chairman to start and set up the election Process; if he is unavailable on the day of elections then he the Party Secretary must fulfil the role. Any Member with General Assembly rights may nominate either themselves or another with General Assembly rights. If another is nominated, that other must accept the nomination for it to be added to the list of candidates. Each vote for each position shall take the format of all other GA votes. As shown below. Candidate A: X Candidate B: X Candidate C: X The Election system will be one of simple plurality, the candidate with the most votes at the end of the 72 hour period wins. In the event of a tie, the vote is extended for another 24 hours if a winner has still not been decided by 24 hours the vote goes into sudden death mode and the next vote to be cast decides the winner. The deputies of Central Planning, Foreign Affairs and Comrade General are appointed by their respective superior. They may be removed by the GA if deemed inappropriate. Article 4.4 There is no limit on the number of Moderators. Moderators are appointed by the Central Committee as needed to keep the forums in order, and are subject to impeachment by a majority vote of the General Assembly if their actions are deemed inappropriate for their position. Article 4.5 The positions available are these: *'Party Chairman': Highest position in the party. The PC can interfere with the running of any department as is seen fit. The PC also posts all CPCN announcements on the CN forums. The PC presides over trials. No trial may be held without permission from the PC. *'Party Secretary': The deputy to the Party Chairman. The PS is also responsible for ensuring the consistency of votes and it is his responsibility is to keep track of those who vote, and their numbers, to make Article 1.5.4 useful. *'Census Commissar': Must keep a record of all members, must make sure that forum membership is consistent with in game members. This includes finding and reporting ghosts, messaging members who have incorrect AAs and removing masks of members who no longer have nations. *'Recruitment Officer': Heads the Recruitment Office. Its responsibility is to bring more members to the CPCN. *'Comrade General': Heads the People's Army. The Army is organized as the General sees fit, unless the PC or PS object. *'Comrade Lieutenant General': Deputy to the Comrade General. *'Foreign Commissar': Heads the Foreign Ministry. Appoints diplomats to other alliances. *'Deputy Foreign Commissar': Deputy to the Foreign Commissar. *'Central Planning Commissar': Heads the Department of Trade and Aid. This department manages the aid and trade between members absolutely. This is a planned economy, planned for maximum efficiency. *'Deputy Central Planning Commissar': Deputy to the Central Planning Commissar. Article 5: Trials Article 5.1 Trials are initiated by the PC or PS. Article 5.2 The PC or PS is the chair, or judge, of the trial. Article 5.3 Decisions on guilt and sentencing are made by the GA, but must obey the rest of the constitution. Signed, The General Assembly of the Communist Party of CyberNations